Deku finds uraraka a new dady ft Fiona and gibiasmr
by dekuhsbgtEtsutetsu
Summary: uraraka kiled her daddy bakugo so now she needs a new one luckily deku isnt a bad person snd he is a goth and he loves denki
1. Chapter 1Dady

"omg bakygou i HATE you!"uraraka kickes his face in so now he is dead. "omg i didnt mean that daddy but now you are dead and i miss you but i will mov e on its fine"

uraka calls deky "hello deku i ha **ve jus t kill my** dady can you please find me a new daddy boyfriens"

"yes thats absolutely fine just five me a minute im watching rupals dragrace with denky" "ok"

3 minutes later- deku has a plan. he is going to hot topicc

so deku enters hottopic and there he sees 2 BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS PEOPLE one is green fiona shrek and the other is todoroki kun but todorki is goth and fiona isnt so deku takes todoroki out _the shop "EXCUS_ E ME I WAS BUSSY LACTATEING WITHTH MY FRIEND FIONA!" todoeoki was ravenclaw raging and deku was slytherin surprised (aand fiona is huffleopuff horny)

"ok so noaffense but yu ne **ed to b** emy friend uruaraka's new daddy"

"ok sure"

"ok letd go see uraraka"

so they og to her house she is there **watching rupals dra** grace wth denki and gibi asmr. deku is very mad he breaks up with denki so now ururaka deku and todoeoki and fiona are polyanmory like keren 33

chapter 1 over - this was a gift for patersone i love you patersone


	2. Chapter 2 H

**denky is sad be** ccause deky broke up with him. ): "i am going to the shop" so he goesis in hot TOPIC and he finds all the things deku likes He Is Going To Buy Them All. Oh My Fucking God What Afucking bargajn,

unbekmnsostwsntst to denki Gibiasmr is outside and watching him oh no by the way Gibiasmr is a channel on youtube and i am a utilitarian which is why I watch asmr also denki hates gibiasmr becuase she doesnt like rupals dragrace anymore. :( its ok rupalus drag race is really scary anyway

Gibiasmr tackles denku to the ground and calls him ugly when he leaves the store omg im taking a break bye im watching duck tales and prety little liars right as we speak

Chapter 2


	3. Uraraka's Funeral5

deky becomes bestfriends with kaede akamatsudh andgibiASMR becaus they broke up but its ok they are friends (: uraka is dead now because shes ugly

deky writes a letter and reads itout at uraraks funeral " Hello I am Deku Kaede AkamatsuMidoriyaIzukiu Stevens Elizabeth Ron Oliviaweasley,. Today I am here to tell you: uraraka is dead"

"oh what a tragedy" denki say

"shut ththe fhukc uop BITCH im not done yet says deku k.a.m.i.s.e.r.o weasley right now he sounds like bakugou u becaise he is angry and likes lym beans

"any ways as i was sayig araraka is dead and im very very sad because she was my best friend and d also my wife and replacaement for kmanari because he rupalsdragrace cheated on me with fiona and gibiasmr but its ok becausse he dates a man who likes tape now. * by the way 5 minute ad break play a game called FATEGRANDODER and ROBLOCX** tthanks guys this is a sad day for me i am crying real tears as i read this scritpt"

my history teacher is called lorna

This is a cry for help


	4. Chapter 4 Deku's grief

**Chapter 4- Deku's grief**

DEKU feels great pain and anguish upon hearing of uraraka death sonow it's time for him to do it. Deku leaves the lgbt community and instead joins the prison community im gay gay gay in the USA aaaaagvhhhhhh its time for a crime

"dEku you cant keeo doing this this isnt a healthy coping mechaniasm" say momo (who now lives wit h deku and kacchan becuase Debilitating head injury.), "I know you miss her but you have to move on"

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND MOMO" Deky retorted "she was my best friend wi th benefits and now i have no one left to rob the bank with except denky but i cant do that becays he rupals drag race cheated on me."

"ok" momo left to become an internet sensation aka that weird ugly ass bird yokai thing LMAO pathetic couldn't be me btw

deku was hurt becau that was his third therapist to giv e up on him after ururakes death. deku started to feel he is a burden to everyone and also tht he might be missing out on a premium sSandwich deal at his local supermarket HOLY SHIT depression can wait til later i need mmmmmmm y blt sandwich dont eat that if u have gluten sensitivity btw it makes ur stomahc feel like tht one emoji that looks rlly sexually frustrated AH

ok so after his sAndwich meal for a whopping bargain at super marcet deku WENT BAKC TO DEPRESIVE STATE so he comits some crimes to feel better u kno we all gotta cope somehow. butthen gibi asmr appeared and then it all went downhill from there...

tobe contimued when i feel like it

apologies if this chapter ain't ugly enough for u but it's 3am ): p.s no i'm not on drugs tho my exfriend hotboxed his room once nd i couldn't move it was wild. btw he has a really dirty bathroom so that's why we're not friends anymore ty


End file.
